


Angel of the Night

by Cloudyerd11



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Powers (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Angels, Attempted Murder, Character of Faith, Christianity, Control of Time, Cussing, Dark, Deckerstar - Freeform, Demons, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Kidnapping, Lucifer - Freeform, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rescue, Sacrifice, Satanism, Therapy, chick fil a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyerd11/pseuds/Cloudyerd11
Summary: Everything is normal for once in on Earth, that is until Lucifer discovers another angel on earth. Not one sent from heaven, but one who was born and raised on Earth. On top of attempting to solve an attempted murder case against two teenagers with the detective, and helping his brother get his mom back to Heaven, Lucifer has to help teach a human how to be an angel and how God is planning on testing him this time.But on the other side of the equation, not only does Charlotte Richards (a.k.a- mother Morningstar) see this as an opportunity to gain another child of life, but she might also be the key to taking control of her husband's precious earth once and for all.(Takes place in season two of the Lucifer TV series).
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	1. Chloe

_ Shhhnnk. _

“Your… order has been shipped,” Chloe mumbled under her breath, scrolling through endless emails. They had finally gained a lead after a week of nothing, and she was determined to finish it by this afternoon to finally get it over with. Yet she didn’t intend on spending her morning scrolling through an email account with over a thousand useless notifications.

_ Fvrrrrmp _ .

“Thank you for reaching out to us on your condition.” She opened it to find just a scam email that the accomplice had idiotically responded to.

_ Shhhnnk. _

“Your reservation has been approved.” Nothing but the name of the hotel they had apprehended him at.

_ Fvrrrmp _ .

“There’s nothing here,” she mumbled once more, shaking her head. “All of this has nothing beneficial. Why am I even bothering with this?”  
_Shhhnnk_.

“LUCIFER!”

Her partner stopped moving the extra desk chair up and down, his captivatingly dark brown eyes looking at her wide with attention and ignorance. He looked like a kid who had just heard the ice cream truck while playing in a sandbox that was getting pebbles everywhere.

“Do you have anything productive and beneficial to this case that you could be doing?”

“Not that you’ve told me, no.” His accent thick with energy from having been doing nothing all morning.

“Well can you think of anything? You are the consultant here.”  
“ _Well_ ,” Lucifer mimicked her tone. “I would have something if your ambient mumbling hadn’t constantly been interrupting.” He sighed, leaning back in his chair while simultaneously readjusting the buttons on his suit jacket. “It surely is annoying.”

Chloe stared at him, her face blank with nothing but exasperation and pure exhaustion. She had been up all night and had come in early to keep working on this case, and on top of babysitting her partner, she was completely out of energy.

But she couldn’t rest. She still had tons of work to do and had hours of it ahead of her. There’s no way she could stop, not when she was close to finally solving this tiring puzzle. She needed something to get her blood pumping and her mind going, something that would put her mind in sharp focus.

“Is there anything that you need, detective?” Lucifer asked, cocking his head sideways to look at her. “Brandy? Scotch on the rocks? Maybe a Sherl Rosa?”

The detective lifted her head, looking at him. He smiled, anticipating her answer.

“I need some lunch.”

*~+~*

“Where could you possibly be taking me, detective?” Lucifer asked, staring out the window, trying to catch the names on the street signs.

“I already told you.”

“Yes, I remember you telling me we were going to lunch, but you never exactly specified where.” He sat back down in his seat, still looking out the passenger side window. “For all I know you could be taking me to Mexico.”

“There’s a place here that I haven’t been to in a while that always helped me get my mind in focus. And I figured that it was worth the drive if it meant finishing this case.”

“All the way out here? Well, that’s…” he paused, looking at his sterling silver watch. “Bloody hell we’re almost thirty minutes away from the precinct.”

“And as I said, it’s worth it.”

She pulled off the main road and into a fair-sized shopping area parking lot. There weren’t many popular stores, a few barely had any cars in front of them. It wasn’t until they reached the end of the lot where they met a restaurant with a full parking lot… and a grumbled complaint from Lucifer.

“Oh, lord.” He said, sinking into his seat.

“What?” Chloe asked, looking at him. “You’ve been to Chick-fil-A before?”

“Of course I haven’t. I actively try to avoid this place.” Lucifer crossed his arms and sank further into the seat. “The whole place reeks of my father.”

“Lucifer.”

“This place was specifically made by him to tempt humans into eating their way to Heaven. Bribing them with fast service and my-pleasure saying angels along with it.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Right! It’s not that bad at all! You know the whole playing church music in their lobby, and never saying a single vain word, and -oh yes-  _ being closed on the lord’s day of rest _ . You know, it’s not bad at all.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “First of all, you’re being picky. Second, we aren’t actually going inside. We’re just going through the drive-thru.” She pulled into the long line. “Don’t worry, God won’t set you on fire.”

She tried not to smile as she felt Lucifer starring blazes into the side of her head. Despite the long line, the quickly found themselves moving forward. And as much as he hated to admit it - and Chloe could tell he wanted too - Lucifer was impressed at the fast pace.

As the car in front of her moved, a girl in her late teens came into view, waving at them in greeting and beckoning them forward. Her golden-brown hair was half-up and half-down, the top portion pulled into a ponytail with the ends tucked back in. Her bright hazel eyes were encompassed by the faintest hint of mascara, leaving them to their own natural beauty. Not only were her eyes showing happiness, but her face held a great smile, her white teeth glowing against the pale pink lipstick.

“Hello. How are you today?” She asked as soon as Chloe pulled the car to a stop.

“We’re doing alright,” Chloe responded. “How about you?”

“I’m doing good.” Her voice was soft but caring, as smooth as rain. “What can I get started for you today?”

“I’ll take the Market salad with Avocado Ranch and a Vanilla iced-coffee please.”

The girl tapped a few buttons on the iPad in her hand. “Would you like that coffee as a small or a large?”

Chloe turned, looking at Lucifer. Her partner looked at her with confusion. “Why the hell are you looking at me? It’s your coffee.”

Chloe looked back at the employee, meeting eye contact with her. “Make that a large please.”

The girl tried her best not to smile, focusing on pushing a few buttons that might have seemed a lot more than necessary. “Alright, what else for you today?”

The detective turned once more, looking at her partner still sunken into the seat like a pouting child. “What do you want?”

“I have no idea.”

“Seriously? We’ve been sitting here this whole time and you don’t know what you want?”

“Well, I don’t know! I didn’t know if it was just yourself or me you were ordering for!”

As Lucifer leaned forward to look at the menu options, Chloe turned back to the employee, once again making eye contact with her. “You have that coffee as a large, correct?”

The girl smiled, nodding and answering with a “yes, ma’am”.

After a minute of Lucifer just staring at the menu, Chloe filled the silence. “Lucifer there are ten options, just pick one.”

“Hold your anxious head, detective! I’ve never been here before.”

She sighed. “What would you recommend for a picky crazy head?”

Lucifer gave her an offended look while the employee tried to stifle a giggle. “Well, if you want something plain and simple, I would definitely try the original number one since it only has chicken and pickles. If you’re looking for a little bit of spice and something to fill you up, I would definitely go with the number two deluxe. If you’re looking for something small but will still fill you up I would go with either the nuggets or the strips. And if you’re looking for a healthy and different option I would either go with the grilled sandwich, the wrap, or one of our salads.”

Chloe turned back to Lucifer, giving him a raised eyebrow. “Well?”

Lucifer sighed. “Well since you insist.” He leaned into Chloe’s space, looking at the patiently waiting employee. “Since it’s my first time here, I will take the number one original with Pepper Jack cheese added on please.”

“Of course. Would you like the waffle fries with that?”

“Waffle fries. The bloody hell is that?” Chloe elbowed him. This was not exactly the place to be throwing around swear words. “Yes. The waffle fries will be fine.”

The girl once again clicked a few more buttons before looking back at Lucifer. “Since you’re new here would you like to try out Frosted Lemonade?” When she saw the look of confusion on his face, she continued. “It’s basically our homemade lemonade mixed with ice-cream.”

For once, Lucifer actually looked enthused about the idea. “Alright. I’ll give it a try. A small, if you would.”

“Of course. Any sauces or condiments for you today?”

“Chick-fil-A and Ketchup please,” Chloe replied.

“Alright.” The girl continued to read back their order, including the large iced-coffee and the sauces. When they confirmed their order, she clicked a few more keys before looking back at Chloe. “May I offer you the police discount today?”

Both Lucifer and Chloe were stunned, though it was hard to say who had more confusion on their face.

“How did you…?” Chloe stammered.

“Oh. I’m sorry. It’s a habit of mine. You see… your shirt is half untucked on the side closest to me, generally indicating that you’re trying to keep your badge from view. Also, you’re holding your hands at ten and four with -what I can assume is your dominant hand- closest to your belt, meaning you can quickly react with a gun if needed. You also have been unconsciously looking out your rearview mirror, even though there is a car full of kids behind you, and you’ve been constantly checking the cars that go past you on that exit road. All those are generally signs of a cop if you know what to look for.”

Once again, both of them were shocked.

“That’s amazing!” Lucifer said, breaking the silence in the car. “No one has ever been able to figure that out before. Perhaps you are a detective yourself?”

“Well, no, though that would be awesome. My uncle is a police officer so I’ve been around it my whole life.”

“So has she,” he continued, pointing at Chloe. “You two are so much alike!”

Chloe rolled her eyes, making a mental note to slap him later. She turned back to the girl. “As much as I appreciate it, I’m alright. I’ll pay for it in full.”

“Alrighty,” the girl answered. “Can I get a name for your order?”

“Decker.”

“ _ Detective _ Decker,” Lucifer interjected, once again leaning into view. “And Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar. Put my name down as well if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Will do.” The girl said, smiling. “Detective Decker and Mr. Lucifer Morningstar.”

“And you are?” Lucifer asked, smiling back.

“Adaline. Adaline June.”

“Well, Ms. Adaline. You have a marvelous day.”

“You as well, sir.”

“Thank you,” Chloe said, shifting the car into drive once again.

“My pleasure.”


	2. Amenadiel

“Can you explain something to me?”

The oldest of God’s sons stood at the serving table. Mazikeen stood in front of him, pouring them both a drink out of one of the  _ numerous _ bottles of alcohol along Lucifer’s wall.

“Depends,” the demon answered. “I only know so much about humans you know.”

Amenadiel chuckled. “Why did you let Chloe move in with you?”

“Well, first of all, we were drunk. Actually I take that back.  _ Chloe _ was drunk. I was fine. I was just going along with the shenanigans so they wouldn’t feel left out.” The angel gave her a look from behind his glass, the ends of his smile curving out on either side. “Second, I’ve kind of grown fond of her. Not only does she make Lucifer happy, but she makes me a little happy. It’s just kind of a win-win for everyone.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes. We both care about Lucifer and want to make sure he’s okay. It’s… something we have in common.”

“And how is it living with the kid?”

“Decker’s spawn? It’s not too bad actually.” Maze reached over and slapped him on the shoulder when he stifled a laugh. “I’m being serious. She’s chill. She isn’t like other little kids; doesn’t get as scared as easily. She’s tough. Reminds me of me.”

“Well, I’m happy to see you and them getting along so well.”

Maze leaned on the table, looking at Amenadiel while taking a swig of her own drink. “What about you? How are things with the living hell?”

“Lucifer and I are getting along with her, though I can easily tell she likes Lucifer much more than me.”

“Well, you are the big man’s favorite. Seems even to me.”

“I am not our father’s favorite. Besides, Lucifer and mom seem to have a stronger connection than she and I do. Maybe it has something to do with ‘spending a few millennia in hell’...”

“Well you’re not wrong, my son,” a new voice rang through the room.

Amenadiel turned to see the host of his mother’s soul, Charlotte Richards, walking into the room, holding her purse on her left shoulder as normal. Her phone hung loosely in her hand as she sauntered over to her eldest son.

“Mom,” he said, embracing her in a hug. “I… what are you doing here? You should be at work.”

“Well, I got off early. Besides, is it so wrong to come and visit my sons?”

“Of course. But Lucifer isn’t here yet. It’s just me and…” His words were cut off as he turned back towards the table, only to find empty space and a half-filled drink glass.

“Mazikeen? I’m honestly not surprised she didn’t stick around for long. Demons are notorious for being cowardly and unable to commit to one place at a time.”

“Kiss my ass!” Mazikeen shouted from somewhere in the penthouse, the sound of a door slamming shut following closely behind.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, proceeding to set her things down on Lucifer’s Italian leather couch. She stood up, surveying the room before turning back to Amenadiel, a completely different expression now spread across her face.

“Have you found anything?”

“No. It’s the same as yesterday, mom.”

She huffed out in frustration, crossing her arms.

“These things take time, mom. Something like this - returning to Heaven - doesn’t happen overnight.”

“I know. I just didn’t anticipate that it would be taking this long. It seemed pretty doable in my head.”

“I understand. Lucifer and I are doing the best we can to come up with something.”

“You mean you,” Charlotte interjected in an accusing tone, pointing at him. “Last I checked Lucifer is still prancing around with that useless human rather than focusing on what really matters. It’s clear that you are doing all the heavy lifting in this relationship.”

Amenadiel looked at his mother, confusion across his face. “Mom. Lucifer has responsibilities.  _ Important _ responsibilities. He’s doing as much as he can.”

“Right. Important responsibilities. You mean finding justice for pathetic and useless humans.” Charlotte stood up, sighing as she turned towards the windows. Her voice dropped to a low whisper, mumbling under her breath. “That will be the first thing to go.”

“What?”

Charlotte froze, hesitating before slowly turning around. “Hmm?”

“You mumbled something.”

“Oh. Um… yes. I was just… reminding myself that… what your brother is doing  _ is _ important, even if it only appears that way to him.”

She stood there, giving him a warm and loving smile. But Amenadiel wasn’t buying it. Something seemed off about his mother today. He took a deep breath, opening his mouth to respond when the phone on the couch went off. Charlotte picked it up, letting out an exasperated sigh.

“They’re calling me back to the office. Hell, this never stops.” She picked up her bag, looking just how she came in. But before heading to the door, she stopped in front of Amenadiel, placing a loving hand against his cheek. “My son. Please know that I love you with all my heart and I believe that you and your brother are going to find a way to get us back.”

As soon as it came, it was gone, her hand gone and Charlotte walking towards the elevator. “Let your brother know I’ll be back to see him later tonight,” she called over her shoulder, saying nothing more as the elevator opened and closed.

Amenadiel didn’t move, his gaze continuing to rest on the black metal doors. He couldn’t get the idea that something was wrong out fo his head. It was as though their mom was hiding from them, keeping a secret when they had all promised to be honest with each other.

He shook his head. There was no point in approaching her about it, let alone investigate it. He was probably just overthinking it. And if anything was wrong, he was sure that Lucifer would have approached him about it already. Lucifer would be able to figure it out. It surely,  _ surely _ is nothing.

But what if there’s something more going on at play?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one this time. I wasn't hesitant about posting it, but I figured it would be good to help give some context as well as set up the plot and develop how I envision Charlotte's character. Please continue to let me know what you all think! I am so grateful for all the amazing feedback on the last chapter! I promise to have a new chapter coming soon, if not tonight then definitely by tomorrow. Thank you all so, so much for reading and keep smiling! :)


	3. Adeline

“That movie was amazing.”

The pair stumbled out the door, leaning on each other and laughing, definitely gaining attention and a few smiles.

“I know right? You know, I thought they would stop after the first two, but that third one wasn’t actually that bad.”

“Great job picking out the movie. Guess we can call you Dylan the Official Movie Selector,”

“And I guess we can call you Adeline the Queen of Wack Snacks. Seriously. Popcorn and skittles? Together? Really?”

“Oh no,” she said, pointing at him. “Don’t you give me that. I saw you eating it too.”

“Whatever. It’s still weird.”

The two laughed, their enjoyment filling the practically empty street. Other than the occasional passing pedestrian and music-blasting car racing past, they practically had the whole street to themselves. But you couldn’t say the city was asleep. Dancing signs illuminated the avenue, some flashing while most just were bright enough to catch your attention. A loud rumble of cheers came from a local sports bar thanks to their open patio. Even in the sky above them, you could hear the music coming from the infamous  _ LUX _ from a few blocks away.

“Hey, I forgot to tell you. Guess who came through my drive-thru today?”

“Robert Downey Jr.”

“I wish, so much, but no,” Adeline replied. “A detective and a man named Lucifer.”

Dylan looked at her, belief and confusion plastered on his face. “A man named Lucifer came through the Chick-fil-A drive-thru? Doesn’t that fall along the lines of ‘the devil went to church’?”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking!”

“Wow. You experience something new every day.”

“Especially in L.A.”

Adeline heard her friend take a deep breath next to her. “Speaking of something new.” He intertwined his hand with hers, swinging it along as they walked. “You and I have been friends for how long?”  
“Three years.”

“Yes. Three years. You and I have been practically inseparable for three years now. And I can say it has been the best three years of my life.”

“Okay.”

“So… what would you say to maybe making this something more?”

Adeline stopped, looking at him while still holding his hand. “What do you mean.”

“Adeline. Every time I’m with you, I feel as though I am flying. I can’t remember a time when you weren’t there for me, helping me through every trouble I had, no matter how big.”

Adeline didn’t have any words, though her brain answered by spreading a large smile across her face.

“So, Miss Adeline. My best friend.” Dylan grabbed her other hand, holding them both close to him. “Would you like to be my girlfriend?”

“Really?” Adeline choked out, trying not to cry. She had honestly been secretly dreaming of this since they first became friends. “Are you serious?”

“I never lie.”

A tear rolled down her cheek. “Yes. Absolutely yes.”

Adeline couldn’t wrap her arms around him faster. This was completely the best moment of her life. It didn’t matter that they were in the middle of the sidewalk. It didn’t matter that they weren’t anywhere that they didn’t recognize. It didn’t even matter that the muffled music from  _ LUX _ was still filling the air.

“Freeze!” A voice said, splitting the air.

The two separated, holding each other’s arms as they looked at the police officer pointing a gun at them.

“Get on the ground! Now!”

Dylan moved to listen to the command, but Adeline held him up by the arm. “Hold on,” she told him before turning back to the officer. “I’m sorry. Did we do something?”

“I said get on the ground!”

“We have a right to know why we are being arrested.”

“Final warning! Get on the ground!”

The police officer shifted, the light reflecting off his police badge. At that moment, Adeline understood what was happening. All police badges have an ID number. It’s mandated by federal law. This officer only had an LAPD logo and a name. No ID.

“He isn’t a real cop,” Adeline whispered, only loud enough for Dylan to hear.

“Are you serious?” Dylan turned back to the man, letting go of her arms while rolling up his sleeves. “Then I’m going to teach this bitch a…”

A large pair of arms wrapped around Adeline, pulling her backward. As Dylan turned towards her sudden movement, a shot rang through the air. Dylan cried out in pain, collapsing to the ground clutching his knee. 

Adeline stared at Dylan in horror, watching the red pool out onto the sidewalk. Yet, even more, fear spread through her veins when she looked back at the man. His eyes were filled with pure hatred, anger. She knew what the man was intending to do, she could tell by the way he started to once more lift his gun.

Adeline reacted, lifting her foot and kicking the man in the groin, who let up on his grip long enough for her to slip through. She jumped in front of Dylan, arms wrapping around his head and using her whole body to cover him. The second shot rang through the air.

The dark sky came crashing down to earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I would post the next chapter soon (though I didn't think it would be in an hour). Please continue to let me know what you all think and I will definitely respond to you when I get the chance. Thank you for reading and keep smiling!


	4. Lucifer

“Bloody hell, this is amazing!”

The detective looked at him from her reclining spot at her desk. They had finished the case last night and even had time left over to start - and finish - a late-night case involving a robbery. Now she had nothing to do but watch her ecstatic partner stand in front of her desk, drinking a large frosted lemonade with a grin.

“I can’t believe you went an hour out of your way this morning just to get Chick-fil-a for breakfast.”

“It was more like forty-five minutes, but that’s beside the point.” He took another large drink of the frozen delight. “Have you ever tried this?”

“Well since you brought one back for me,” Chloe answered, holding up her own frosted lemonade. “I don’t really have a choice do I?”

Lucifer winked at her, holding the red straw to his lips.

“Break time’s over,” Dan said, holding up a file as he approached. “We got another case.”

“Fantastic. If it isn’t detective douche to make our morning more interesting,” Lucifer responded, the drink still raised.

Dan looked at him, attention focused on the red logo on the drink in his hand. “Chick-fil-a, huh?”

“Indeed,” Lucifer answered, impressed. “A frosted lemonade with a shot of tequila. I added it myself. Like a try?”

“No thanks.” Dan held the file out to Chloe, who took it enthusiastically. “Murder on Manchu Avenue last night. One victim, no obvious signs of death. Happened about two blocks away from LUX.” At these words, Lucifer’s face fell serious, looking at Dan with complete-interest. “Wanna take it?”

“Sure,” Chloe answered. She nodded to Lucifer. “You up for it?”

“Absolutely. Never say no to a new adventure,” he smiled.

“Great. Get Ella and meet us there.”

Dan nodded, heading towards the lab where old-rock music was spilling out into the quiet precinct.

Twenty minutes and two empty frosted lemonades later, the detective pulled the car to a stop at a taped-off sidewalk. Ella-the-blur ran past the duo as they walked with her bag in hand, clearly eager to get started.

As they approached, Lucifer could tell this wasn’t going to be a normal case based on the sight of it all. A young man - almost one who could be classified as a boy - laid on his back in the middle of what appeared to be a shallow sinkhole in the sidewalk. The gray-scale sidewalk underneath his right knee was stained red, but only in a small puddle. Above all else, his head was facing straight up, odd for the fact that he was dead.

“Do we have an ID?” Chloe asked.

“Yep,” Dan answered, coming to stand on her left. “Dylan O'Connell. 19 years old. Student at the University a few minutes away.”

“He’s just a kid,” Chloe swore under her breath.

“Huh,” Ella said. “There’s no obvious sign of death.”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s nothing here indicating that he’s dead. I mean yeah, there’s a gunshot wound to the knee, but there isn’t nearly enough blood to be taken as bleeding out to death. There’s no stab wound, no other gunshot wounds, no other forms of penetration. And there’s no bruising around his neck that indicates strangulation.”

“Do you think the poor lad may have been poisoned?” Lucifer asked, hands in his pockets.

“Can’t be,” Chloe answered. “The coloration of his skin would be different.”

“So are you suggesting that this boy’s soul just simply left his body?” Lucifer chuckled. “Cause I have always wanted to see what would happen during that.”

“You joke,” said Ella. “But that seems like the most plausible theory right now.”

Dan whispered something into Chloe’s ear and pulled her away, just out of range. Lucifer - on the other hand - stayed, watching the scientist with great interest.

In a split second, Ella’s face grew serious, her finger on the boy’s neck. She whispered something in disbelief under her breath before dropping the equipment in her hands, picking up the boy’s arm and holding the same finger’s to his elbow.

Lucifer seemed to be the only one who noticed the strange behavior. 

“Are you alright, Miss Lopez?”

“SHH!” She held her hand in the air, still holding her fingers to the corpse’s bent elbow. She suddenly snapped her fingers, pointing to her black bag. “Give me a stethoscope!”

Lucifer held his hands up in the air, listening to the scientist’s demanding request. At this point, they had gained the attention of Chloe and Dan, who stopped their conversation to come over. Ella practically ripped the medical tool out of Lucifer’s hands, putting it on and pressing the circle to the man’s chest in one swift motion. After a second of listening, she moved, listening lower on the boy’s torso.

“Ambulance!” She cried, taking the stethoscope off and throwing it to the side.

“You gotta be shitting me,” Dan said, coming to stand closer.

“I swear to God, I’m not lying.” Ella returned her fingers to the vein along his neck. “His pulse is faint and so is his breathing, but they’re still there. He’s still alive.”

“That explains why there wasn’t any obvious sign of death,” Chloe responded, stepping to the side as four medics approached the boy.

As the medics came to load the barely-living boy onto the stretcher, Lucifer’s attention was drawn away. A strange wave hit him, as though he was feeling a new emotion for the first time. He pulled at him, drawing him into wherever or whoever it was coming from.

“Hey,” the detective said next to him, touching his arm slightly. “Are you okay?”

“Yea,” he answered, though he didn’t believe his answer himself. “I’m… alright.”

He held up a finger, letting her know he would be back. Though he had full control over his body, Lucifer could tell it was pulling him from somewhere close to his right. He walked past the crime scene, directing his attention to the far side of the sidewalk. The farther down the sidewalk he walked, the stronger the feeling became. When the pull suddenly weakened, Lucifer spun on his heels, staring at the medium height shrubbery in front of him. He pushed through the branches with ease. His breath almost immediately left his body.

On the ground in front of him, in a break in the bushes, was a girl. She was lying face down in the wood chips, her medium length golden-brown hair covering her face. Her arms rested next to her, spread out further than normal. The white flower dress she was wearing was torn in a few places, specifically along her back.

In two long, parallel strips to be exact.

“Detective!”

In an instant she was by his side, gasping at the body laying on the ground. Ella was a close second, swearing Spanish under her breath when she saw the sight.

Lucifer reacted instinctively, kneeling down to roll the body over. As the hair fell from her face, both Lucifer and the detective gasped. It was that girl - Adeline her name was - the same girl who had taken their order yesterday. Now here she was, this poor innocent Chick-fil-a employee, lying in the bushes like a discarded piece of trash.

In shock, Lucifer reached out, touching the girl on the cheek. But the second their skin touched, her eyes opened wide, her body taking in a shaky breath. The other moved as well, Chloe moving to be the opposite of Lucifer and Ella kneeling down by the girl’s head.

Adeline looked around wildly, gripping Lucifer’s hand in a tight grip. She coughed, getting air into her lungs as some of the colors returned to her face. She tried to sit up, but fell hard back against the ground. On the second attempt, all three assisted - even Lucifer - slowly raising her until she was sitting up completely.

“Breathe,” Chloe said, finally speaking. “Breathe. You’re alright.”

The girl nodded, closing her eyes as she took in deep breaths. When the pace of her breathing slowed down to normal, she opened her eyes, giving a thankful smile to Chloe.

“There you go. That’s it,” Chloe encouraged her in a motherly tone. “Alright. Can you tell me your name?”

“A-Adeline.” The girl took in another deep breath. “Adeline June.”

“Good. Can you tell me what city you are in?”

“Las Angeles.”

“Perfect. Can you tell me where you work?”

“Chick-fil-a. The one about an hour from here.”

“Excellent. No signs of concussion.”

“Are you feeling any pain?” Ella asked.

“Yes, especially any belonging to the gun-shots or knife-stabbing family?” Lucifer added.

The girl shook her head. “No. I’m fine. I’m alright.” Her face fell and her eyes grew wide, looking at Lucifer. “Dylan. Dylan was hurt. Is he alright?”

Chloe answered before Lucifer got the chance to come up with a sarcastic response. “He’s alive. The ambulance has him on his way to the hospital as we speak.”

Adeline breathed in relief.

“Would you like a medic?” Asked Ella.

“No. I’m alright.”

Chloe nodded to Ella, who stood up to get a medic anyway. For the first time, Adeline looked Lucifer directly in the eyes, light hazel eyes meeting dark brown ones. Lucifer felt the world around him freeze for a split second, enough to make him almost start searching around for Amenadiel. But he couldn’t bring himself to break eye contact with the girl.

It was the same feeling as earlier, only this time it was stronger. Lucifer could have sworn it was flowing directly from her to him and visa-versa. He could tell Adeline felt it too, for she cocked her head while she looked at him.

“Mi-Mister Morningstar.”

“At your service.”

“You were the one who came through…”

“The drive-thru yesterday. Indeed.”

Adeline turned to face Chloe, Lucifer feeling the sensation break the second the eye contact was dropped. “And you’re the detective.”

“Yes.”

“Oh my god,” Adeline said, dropping her head into her hands. “I don’t know what happened.”

“It’s alright. You don’t have to describe anything just yet.” She put a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “You can wait until the medics clear you and we get back to the station.”

Adeline nodded, put her hands on the ground next to her. Lucifer and Chloe helped the girl up just as Ella returned with the medics. They helped her over the bushes, waiting to pass through themselves until she was safely on the sidewalk.

“Hey,” Chloe said, putting a hand on Lucifer’s arm as he watched the medics escort the girl over to the second ambulance. Lucifer dragged his attention away from them, focusing on the detective smiling up at him. “Nice find.”

“Th-thanks,” he stuttered, turning his gaze back to the ambulance.

He couldn’t explain how he had found Adeline to the detective. In fact, he couldn’t explain to himself how he had done it, or how he was drawn to the girl when they looked at each other. Nothing about the case was making sense, but this wasn’t especially. Lucifer had to figure it out.

Or else he feared it would tear him apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! You all would not believe how thankful I am for all of you in your support with this. It has been absolutely amazing and I am more appreciative then you can imagine. Please continue to leave comments, questions, or advice for the future and I will do my best to respond to all of them. And feel free to leave kudos as well. Every small act of support is greatly appreciated.
> 
> As normal - and you know the drill by now - thank you so much for reading and keep on smiling! :)


	5. Chloe

“Good hell, Detective. You look like Maze after she tried coffee for the first time.”

Chloe ignored her partner, continuing to pace back and forth next to her desk. Her mind was whirling, so many questions floating through her brain she could barely keep track of them all. Ever since the crime scene, her brain has been on overload. How was any of what was happening possible? Was there a clear piece of evidence they were missing that would help all of this make sense? Could this case get any more unexplainable?

“Detective. Sit down before you hurt yourself,” Lucifer said, breaking the mental barrier from where he sat at the edge of the desk. “You’re making my eyes hurt just from watching you.”

“Sit down? Seriously? At least I’m doing something. You’ve literally been sitting there ever since we got back, doing nothing but staring at the door.”

Lucifer didn’t reply, simply returning his gaze to the interrogation room as he had moments before. Chloe sighed, stopping her pacing and coming over to stand next to him. He didn’t so much as change his expression from the one he gets when he’s confused and startled, let alone look at her.

“I’m sorry. I just have so many unanswered questions that my brain won’t let go of,” she apologized, sitting next to him on her desk. “Are you alright? You look like you’re trying to stare a hole through that door.”

“I’m… fine,” Lucifer answered, half in a sigh. “Just confused is all.”

“I still don’t understand how you found her. I mean I never would have looked there.”

“Frankly I don’t quite understand either.”

“Lucky hunch I guess.”

Her partner didn’t move, dark brown eyes still looking at the door. “Indeed.”

Chloe sighed in defeat as the door to the interrogation room opened. Dan followed by two medics exited, stopping to say thanks before going their separate ways; the medics towards the door, and Dan towards where the duo was sitting.

“Hi,” Chloe said, realizing that both Lucifer and herself had stood up.

“Hey,” Dan replied. “All’s good. She’s been cleared for questioning, but the medics are concerned about her anxiety levels. She’s pretty shaken up, so they are warning against anything that could trigger any anxiety attacks.”

“Got it. Thank you.” Chloe turned back towards Lucifer, who hesitated before removing his attention from the - now open - door to be looking at her. “How about you and Dan go wait in the room and I’ll ask her the questions.”

Lucifer nodded, following Dan to the side room. Chloe picked up her folder, walking into the interrogation room and closing the door.

Adeline sat in the metal chair with her arms crossed on the matching table, resting her head in her arms. Rather then the torn dress they had found her in at the scene, she was now wearing a dark, navy blue LAPD sweatshirt and slim-fit jeans courtesy of Ella. Her brown hair hid her face from view but moved when she lifted her head at the sound of someone entering the room.

“Detective,” Adeline said, her voice soft and riddled with exhaustion.

“Hi, Adeline. How are you feeling?”

“Better,” she answered, watching the Detective take the seat across from her. “I have a wicked headache, though I’m sure it’s from stress more than anything.”

“Well that makes sense. By the sounds of things, you should be in a much worse state.”

“Apparently.” Adeline looked at the window over Chloe’s shoulder before turning back to the detective, now pointing at it. “Are your detective friend’s back there? Sorry for asking. It’s just a force of habit for me.”

Chloe smiled before nodding. “Yes. Detective Espinoza and Lucifer are back there.”

Adeline briefly smiled, waving at the window. Chloe rolled her eyes, imagining what smart-ass comment Lucifer was no-debatably coming up with right about now.

“So Adeline,” she said when the girl turned her attention back to her. “You seem to know a lot about the police field.”

“Yea. My uncle who I’m very close with is a Chief of Police back in Colorado.”

“You’re from Colorado?” Adeline nodded in response. “Is that where you met Dylan?”

Adeline nodded. “He moved to my school my senior year.”

“What is your relationship with Dylan?”

“Well, Dylan and I have been friends since high school. Then we found out we both got accepted into USC and we’ve basically been inseparable for the past three years. And as of last night, he’s my boyfriend.”

“Aww. Congratulations.”

“Thank you. It certainly was the most amazing moment before all of this happened.”

“Speaking of which, what do you remember from last night?”

Adeline took a deep breath, thinking. “When we came out of the movie theater, we just decided to go for a walk. We talked and laughed for a while, then Dylan asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. But while we were hugging, a man shouted at us to freeze. He had a gun and looked like a cop, but I could tell that he wasn’t a real cop since he didn’t have an ID number on his badge…”

“Which you knew is required on all badges.”

“Exactly. When we didn’t comply, a man came up behind me and grabbed me, pulling me away. Dylan turned towards me and the cop took the opportunity to shoot him in the knee. But I could tell that he wasn’t going to just stop there. So I fought off my guy and jumped in front of Dylan right as the second shot went off. The world went dark from then until I woke up to you guys in the bushes.”

“Got it,” Chloe said, finishing to write down her notes. “And is the second shot the last thing you remember?”

“I…”

The room grew silent. Chloe looked at Adeline, and she could instantly see it: the small speck of hesitation in her face. But there was something else, a sense of wanting to tell the truth. She was holding back something, but from the looks of things, it was almost as if she didn’t think they would believe her.

Chloe put a hand on Adeline’s arm, the medic’s words ringing across her mind. “Don’t worry. You don’t have to answer right now.”

Adeline relaxed a little, nodding her head.

“Do you know anyone who would want to hurt either of you or have a specific reason to?”

“No. Dylan and I are both pretty quiet and socially awkward. Outside of a close circle from school and a few of my co-workers, we don’t have a lot of friends who know us closely.”

Chloe nodded her head. “Alright. Well, my partners and I have a few things we need to go over so I’ll have to step out for a minute. Just for safety reasons, we’ll let you stay in here, but if there’s anything you need, feel free to let us know.”

Adeline nodded in response. “Thank you, Detective Decker.”

“Of course.”

Chloe left the room, taking an immediate right and entering the small room where Lucifer and Dan were standing. As soon as the door closed with a click, she let out a sigh, feeling as though none of her questions were answered.

“There’s nothing much, but it’s a little more than we had to start with,” Dan said optimistically.

“Yea, but I still feel as though we’re on square one.” Chloe walked over to them, setting her notes down on the table.

“Well, there is the fact about the ‘fake-cop’,” Lucifer replied. “Surely we can start there.”

“Except for the fact that there are cases like that coming in every day.”

“But none of those have ever been violent, though,” said Dan. “They’re idiots for impersonating cops, but they aren’t reckless like this.”

Chloe looked through the window, watching as the girl tapped her fingers on the table anxiously.

“Listen,” Dan sighed, stepping closer to her and dropping his voice. “We both know she’s keeping something. I saw the hesitation just as much as you did. Even Lucifer saw it. Why don’t we go back in there and get the rest of the information? That might give us something else to work with.”

“Yea except for the fact that I could tell she has a reason.” She looked at Dan. “I can read people pretty easily, and with her, I know she wants to tell us. It’s just that something is holding her back.”

“Like she doesn’t think we’ll believe her.”

“Exactly.”

“But we can’t force anything on her until the medics clear her anxiety levels.”

“Again… exactly.”

“Bloody hell, it’s cold in here.”

Chloe’s eyes grew wide, realizing the British accent was coming from the other side of the glass. Both Dan and herself tensed up instinctively, knowing that the  _ one person _ who could make this situation more stressful for a potentially traumatized and anxiety-attack prone person was in the  _ exact _ room they didn’t want him in.

But to their surprise, Adeline smiled. She sat up a little straighter and the tension in her shoulders fell away. Her eyes were shining more as well. “Mr. Morningstar.”

“Please.” He sat down, leaning back in the chair Chloe had been sitting in earlier. 

“Do call me Lucifer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry I stopped posting for a while. I had to sort out a ton of things this week. Please read and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and keep smiling :)


	6. Amenadiel

“Amenadiel. How nice of you to drop in.”

The angle smiled, bending down to give the enjoyed therapist a hug. “It’s nice to see you too, Linda.”

“What brings you by?” Linda asked as they pulled apart.

“I need someone to confide in if you’re not busy.”

“No, I’m not busy at all,” Linda took a seat in her chair, him sitting opposite on the surprisingly comfortable couch. “Therapist-to-therapist stuff?”

Amenadiel chuckled. “Personal, I’m afraid.”

“Alright. What can I help you with?”

The angel sighed. He should have thought this through beforehand. He couldn’t let Linda know. That would be proving divinity and going against his number one rule. But there was no way he could think of that would be able to get his point across without directly explaining his situation.

To his surprise, Linda leaned forward, squinting as she looked at him. “Does this have something to do with you and Lucifer’s mother?”

Amenadiel’s eyes grew wide. “You know?”

“I’m the devil’s therapist,” said Linda with a straight face. “There’s nothing that I don’t know about.”

Amenadiel shook his head. He should have seen that coming. Of course Lucifer would tell her everything. Lucifer was thought before he acted or - in this case - said. In fact, Amenadiel was surprised more people don’t already know, with his brother being a club owner and civilian cop consultant.

“I fear she may be keeping something from us. I’ve been noticing things for some time now. She says things under her breath, hides what she’s doing from us. In fact, our mother is so insistent on finding what we need to get back to heaven that she gets angry when we tell her we haven’t made any progress.”

“You think she’s planning something on her own?”

“I do.”

“Have you confronted her about it?”

“No. I’ll sometimes ask her what she means when the subject comes up, but she always pushes it away. I’ve never talked to her about the whole topic in general.”

The doctor sat back in her chair while nodding her head, her face contorted with thought.

“Can I ask you something a little off-topic.” She said after a few, breaking the silence.

“Of course.”

“Which one of you is closer to your mother? You or Lucifer?”

“Definitely Lucifer,” Amenadiel answered without any hesitation. “Those two are so alike in how they act and do things. When they aren’t busy with their other commitments, they are practically inseparable.”

“So do you think that Lucifer might know what’s going on?”

Amenadiel’s face softened, his mind filling with new ideas he certainly didn’t have before. “I didn’t think of that.”

It was definitely possible. Lucifer had certainly become closer with their mother than with him; not that he and his brother had a great relationship to begin with. But if Lucifer knew what was going on, wouldn’t he be acting just as strangely as their mother? Lucifer was acting like his normal, egotistical self and hasn’t changed a shade since the newly-put together family began their mission to return home. But what if their mission to return home wasn’t a return mission after all?

What if their mother was planning something worse than they were previously expecting?

“Thank you, Linda. I would love to stay, but if you’ll excuse me,” Amenadiel said, standing up. “I need to go find my brother.”

*****

For some reason he couldn’t explain, Amenadiel was always amused by the headquarters for the Los Angeles Police Department. The hustle and bustle of officers back and forth, the occasional struggles and small conflicts, as well as the interesting conversations that no one else could overhear. The normal lives of these humans entertained his angelic, all-knowing mind.

“Excuse me,” Amenadiel said softly, leaning over the edge of the front desk. The receptionist looked up, her eyes lighting up when she saw him and her cheeks turning to a deep red. “Do you know where I could find Lucifer?”

“Oh, he’s in an interrogation right now. I could give him a message for you if you would like.”

“Unfortunately, this is an important family matter that must be passed directly to my brother.” The receptionist blushed harder at the mention of Amenadiel’s relationship to Lucifer. “Where exactly could I find him?”

“Right through there.” She pointed at the end of a small row of desks at a single metal door in the wall.

Amenadiel nodded his thanks, catching the receptionist blush out of the corner of his eye and smiling when she tried to hide her face behind the papers in her hand.

The angel wasn’t sure how he was going to explain to his brother, or - more importantly - how Lucifer was going to react to his theory. It didn’t go unnoticed how close he and their mother had grown recently. The more Amenadiel went over his theory in his head, the more he began to fear that not only would Lucifer not believe him but that his brother was somehow involved as well.

The opening of a door off to his left startled him, caught off guard as two people came sprinting out. He recognized them both, one as Chloe  _ the detective _ Decker, and the other her husband-ex-husband-work-partner, Dan.

“Chloe?”

The detective briefly looked at him, her eyes barely recognizing him as she followed Dan into the room.

Amenadiel’s mind was in a whirl. The last few times he was here when Lucifer was “in an interrogation”, he was always with Chloe. Yet, if the two detectives weren’t in the room, but rather in that side room, then Lucifer was in the interrogation room by himself.

_ Then Lucifer was in a room with a mortal by himself. _

His angelic reflexes kicked in immediately, moving him forward without much thought. He pushed the almost-closed door open, the steel practically flying off the hinges. The other detective hurried to the other side of the room, where a mortal girl was sitting against the wall with her head in her hands. As Chloe bent down to the left of him, Amenadiel’s eyes followed…

To see his Prince of Darkness brother curled up on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for sticking around for this long. I just want to let you all know that I've decided to come up with a schedule for my stories (which will hopefully keep me motivated), so this one is going to be updated every Tuesday.
> 
> Please let me know if you have any questions or fun comments to post out, and I will answer them as soon as possible. As I always say, though I'm not sure if you all are actually reading these, thanks for reading and keep smiling! :)


	7. Lucifer

“Bloody hell, it’s cold in here,” Lucifer stated, closing the metal door behind him. 

One would think that living on earth compared to hell would make the devil more susceptible to colder temperatures, but five years is nothing compared to a millennium. Why else would it explain why the air conditioning was never on in his  _ LUX _ penthouse.

He didn’t have to see through the one-way mirror to know that both the detective and her douche ex were having an aneurysm right now, nor did he really care. Could they really expect anything different by this point? And what the detective didn’t know was that ever since Adeline had waved at them - which somehow she managed to make direct eye contact with him - his body had been groaning at him to get closer to her.

Correction- his angelic side has.

Adeline sat up straighter in the chair, smiling at him. She seemed much more relaxed than she did when the detective had been talking to her. Her eyes sparkled, reflecting stars that weren’t there.

“Mr. Morningstar,” she said, her voice soft and relaxed.

“Please,” Lucifer answered, sitting down in the chair opposite her. He crossed his legs, clasping his hands in his lap. “Do call me Lucifer.”

She nodded her head, mumbling an apology.

“I want to ask you some questions if you’re up for it.”

“Of course. Though I don’t think I can recall any more than what I’ve already told you.”

“Don’t worry. I have no interest in those questions.” He leaned forward, putting his arms on the table. “I want to know about your past life. You know… before you moved here.”

“Well. It’s just like many others. I have two loving parents, an only child, and a loving family. Nothing much other than that.”

“Your parents… are you sure they’re yours?”

“Are you asking if I’m adopted?”

“Precisely.”

“Nope. My parents are definitely mine. They have all the pictures of me at the hospital to prove it.”

“Right,” Lucifer said, looking at the table before back at Adeline. “Have you ever had any strange operations? Specifically, like… on your head? Any plastic surgery on your face?”

“Um… no,” Adeline replied, confusion spread all across her face.

“Right,” Lucifer stated once more. “How about religious affiliation?”

“LUCIFER,” the detective said over the intercom from the adjoining room.

“J-just hold on Detective.” Lucifer threw the detective an open palm  _ hold-on _ over his shoulder while remaining to be looking at the girl.

“Christian,” Adeline answered hesitantly. “Though I don’t know what specific branch.”

“And would anything in your specific affiliation have to do with what information you’re hesitant of sharing with us?”

The room was completely silent. Even the detective’s intercom was completely stunned with the absence of noise. Adeline had a shocked expression, looking almost like a detective who realized someone figured key information out before they did.

“Well?” Lucifer asked after a while, tilting his head to the side.

Adeline’s face changed once more, only this time it grew darker. She dropped eye contact with Lucifer, looking at her hands on the table.

“I don’t think you’ll believe me.”

“You would be surprised.”

Adeline took in a deep breath, letting out a sigh. “The second bullet going off is not the last thing I remember, but rather the last thing I’m sure of.” 

Lucifer leaned back in his chair, listening to her with interest. 

“I can see it, every time I close my eyes,” she continued. “I’m standing there, in the middle of the sidewalk. There’s no one else around. But below me is Dylan. He’s just lying there, frozen.”

“Dead?”

“No,” Adeline answers, looking Lucifer straight in the eyes. “His eyes are completely open, looking around wildly. And he’s struggling, but it’s like nothing is responding; as though he is completely paralyzed.”

“Like he’s fighting something that can’t be seen.”

“Exactly.”

Lucifer’s mind begins to whirl, attempting to comprehend the words being spoken. Is it possible demons were involved? Had they finally found a way to make them unseen to humans and deliberately disobeyed his orders on coming to earth without permission?

“That’s not the weirdest part.”

His attention was brought back to Adeline. She was staring at the table, her gaze completely blank, lost in her memories.

“I was just standing there. I was watching the whole thing, but it didn’t feel like it was myself. Honestly, it felt like I was watching through someone else’s eyes. But I could feel myself standing there. I could see my hands; could feel them moving and flexing. Yet they felt stronger, harder. Everywhere felt like that.”

Adeline looked up, focusing on Lucifer.

“And I felt like I had wings.”

Seriousness fell across Lucifer’s face, all his barriers completely falling. He wasn’t sure what he was searching for, but it certainly wasn’t that. That was physically impossible. Human’s can’t have wings, and neither can demons. Is it possible that Adeline had in fact died, but rather than going to hell like most people, ended up going to heaven for a brief second? It certainly wasn’t like Father to do that. And wouldn’t she be explaining about how his  _ Angel of Death _ sister Azrael had visited her to say hello?

“I know it sounds crazy,” Adeline continued, breaking the silence in the room. “Maybe it was just the shock. Maybe I was feeling something else that I mistake for wings. But the memory keeps coming back, no matter how strange it sounds…”

“No,” Lucifer said bluntly. Adeline was taken aback by the comment. He leaned forward, putting a hand on hers. “It doesn’t sound strange at all.”

Adeline looked at his hand, slowly nodding her head. “I guess so.”

And with that, the moment was over. Lucifer, realizing his cue to leave, stood up and turned to leave. His hand had made it to the door handle when his body froze. The connection hadn’t gone away. It was there, even stronger than before. But why? Lucifer didn’t understand.

But he might have a way to find out.

Lucifer turned back to Adeline, looking at her with interest. “Would you be alright if I asked you one more question?”  
“Of course.”

He stepped back to the table, resting his hands on the surface and leaning in. Hazel-bright eyes met his dark-haunting brown ones.

“What is it you desire most in this world?”

He could tell what the detective referred to as his “mojo” was working, not just by the sudden mental connection with the youngling but by the way she was physically drawn to him. She leaned forward, getting less than a foot away from his face. Lucifer tried not to notice how there was the faint smell of rain radiating off of her.

Despite knowing the gears were turning in her head, Lucifer felt something was off as he watched as her eyes squint and twitch, her head slowly tilting towards the side similar to what he would normally do when interrogating a suspect. To the naked eye, it was nothing. But seeing his own small body language actions reflect off the person in front of him was enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Adeline’s head suddenly turned to be straight up and down, too quick for him to register. Still staring into her eyes, Lucifer watched as her hazel eyes turned a startling and vibrant blue in an instant. Lucifer felt his power being forced back on him, becoming repulsed. Chills ran down his devil spine, and he didn’t have to see his reflection to know that his eyes had turned a hell-red; that color only appeared when his emotions began to control his devil-face rather than him.

As soon as the interaction happened, it was over, but not without its consequences.

Lucifer was forced backward away from Adeline, slamming against one of the interrogation room’s metal walls. Upon impact, his head snapped into the wall as well, his world immediately going dark.

A hand touched his shoulder, the contact and sudden awakening allowing him to open his eyes. In his moment of blankness he had collapsed to the ground and - with no mercy to his ego - he had instinctively curled up into a ball.

“Hey,” the detective said above him. “Lucifer, answer me. Are you alright?”

“I’m f-fine,” Lucifer stammered.

It was then that he saw Dan kneeling down to Adeline on the other side of the room. The poor girl was curled up into a ball as well, the only difference was she was sitting rather than laying on the floor. She held her head in her hands and was slightly rocking back and forth. But only from his position on the floor could Lucifer see that her eyes were constantly flickering from brown to the same startling blue.

It was finally clear why they were being connected together, why they seemed to share an energy that only the two of them could feel. She was like him. Not a narcissistic club owner. Not an annoying but useful civilian consultant. Not even a person walking through life with those around him. No.

Adeline is an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for sticking around for this long. You wouldn't believe how much it makes me smile to see your nice comments and hits. Sometimes I wonder if there's even a point in sharing my stories until I see all of your support. Thanks for reading and keep smiling :)


	8. Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE:
> 
> Yes Amenadiel has wings and YES I realize that at this part in the series he was beginning to lose them and his powers. It just seemed better to add them in for this story so please excuse the inaccuracy.
> 
> AND YES, I realize this chapter is super short. PLEASE KNOW I WILL BE ADDING MORE, SO KEEP YOUR EYES OUT FOR ANY NOTIFICATIONS OR UPDATES.
> 
> \---------
> 
> Alright! I finally posted the update for this chapter. I know it doesn't seem like there is some that was added, but I promise there is. I changed a few details regarding position, description, and colors (especially regarding Adeline), and I added a few more detailed descriptions. Enjoy and keep smiling, y'all!

“Lucifer? Can you hear me?”

Lucifer could hear the detective - knew she was whispering in his year - but his mind was too filled to comprehend it. He could only remain frozen where he was, his brain occupied with repeating the same thing over and over again.

_ She’s an Angel. She’s a bloody angel _ .

How is this possible? He hasn’t had any new siblings in ages. Could it have been that his father and mother had another child during his time in exile? Did his father attempt to make another angel without her? Certainly he would have heard word of that even if he was in hell, right?

_ Right _ ?

As if anything else could make this situation more complicated than it was, the running lifetime inside the room came to a standstill. Continuing in his shock, Lucifer looked at the Detective though he already knew the answer, finding her moving at a pace almost equal to nothing. Detective douche wasn’t moving either, but Adeline certainly was, too much in her own mind to even realize what was happening around her.

It wasn’t until he turned back to the detective that he noticed an ominous figure standing over her shoulder in the doorway. Thanks to his darkened skin and the brightness of the space outside the interrogation room, the man was completely back lit, living up to his title as  _ Angel of God _ .

_ Amenadiel _ .

Meeting his brother’s gaze, Amenadiel instantly made a move towards him. But Lucifer reacted first. The Devil moved before he even had time to command his legs to do so. He fell on the floor in front of the shaking girl, gathering her in his arms as large black wings embraced them both. With a woosh of air and a second of time, the trio was standing on the roof. Adeline, who was still in the devil’s arms, stumbled forwards away from them, holding her head in her hands and stuttering to herself.

Lucifer took in a breath he didn’t realize he desperately needed. Using a moment to straighten himself, the devil readjusted his suit and brushed the dust off, returning his appearance to the way it was before - literally or not - hell exploded. He fidgeted with his cufflinks as his brother brought his wings back in, Amenadiel turning to look at his brother and ignoring the anxiety-riddled human.

“Are you alright Lucy?”

“Yes. I’m quite fine,” Lucifer turned to look at Adeline as she paced back and forth. “Yet…”

“What is our father's name did you do?” His brother asked, his tone changing instantly.

Lucifer’s eyes widened and confusion riddled his face. “Excuse me?”

“I told you this would happen! Interfering with humans, using your powers in front of them, showing proof of divinity with no fore-thoughts. You could have killed her Lucy!”

“Brother, there’s no point in exaggerating…”

“Exaggerating? Lucy did you not just use your powers? And get injured as a result? Did you not scare the living hell out of that poor girl and give her an anxiety attack? I would say I’m staying relatively sane at this point!”

At this moment in time, Lucifer merely listened to his brother’s ranting, continuing to look at the girl who was now frozen in place. She was facing them but wasn’t looking at them, her hands covering her eyes and the rest of her face.

“Brother…” he started.

“I can’t let this go on any longer, Lucy! Not when it’s beginning to backfire on you! Not when it’s beginning to hurt people!”   


“Brother…”

“You have started to become a threat - a danger - to everyone around you, including yourself! What if something happens the next time you try something?”

Lucifer gritted his teeth. “ _ Brother _ …”

“What if you managed to hurt yourself? Or Mazikeen? Or Trixie? What if you hurt  _ Chloe… _ ?”

“AMENADIEL.”

Lucifer finally turned his attention towards his brother, red eyes shining as a loud sound of wind raced across the rooftop. There was a sudden and large movement that gained both of their attention, the world around them coming to a halt at the sight.

No, it wasn’t Amenadiel’s powers acting up again, and it wasn’t their father either. No. It came from a simple act of the other person standing eleven paces across the roof from them.

It came from Adeline’s wings unfurling.

The two stared in shock and awe, unsure how to react to their confusion and amazement.

Her wings were unlike anything the two angelic brothers had ever seen. They weren’t pitch black like Amenadiel, nor were they heavenly white the way Lucifer’s used to be. They weren’t even as far as grey or brown like the rest of their siblings. Rather they were a shining lightened-black color that glistened purple-blue when they moved, the occasional pearly white feather giving the illusion of stars.

And they were absolutely stunning.

Peering out from behind her spread fingers, Lucifer’s dark brown eyes met those of Adeline’s hazel irises. Ever so slowly - while slightly lowering her hands - the startled teenager turned her head, looking to the right at one of the two exceptionally large extremities now protruding from her back.

Then the sweet, loving, innocent Chick-fil-A employee - now angel - let out a curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This chapter is a lot shorter than I was expecting, so keep your eyes out for any updates or added on details. (I was originally going to add this on to the previous chapter, but for some reason, it just felt right to leave it as it's own).
> 
> Other than that, this concludes day five of my September challenge, where every day in honor of my one year anniversary on AO3 I post a new chapter to one of my stories every day.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments, questions, concerns, or suggestions for future chapters and/or stories and I will happily answer them for you all. And since it is now midnight, I leave you with this: thank you so much for reading and keep on smiling, you beautiful people :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting in this fandom, so feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading and keep smiling :)


End file.
